The clash of soulmates
by BornToLoseTAA
Summary: Its been told out there someone was made as our perfect match, mind, body, and soul. What will Addison do when she's faced with hers? How will her relationship falter or grow? Will she find more about her family heritage and herself? Is she really the great alpha? And what will Zed do if she's just like him, a monster? All will be told in the pages of Addison's tale of red strings.
1. Chapter 1: âme sœur

Addison

Growing up we've always been told that there is someone out there, who in every way, shape and form is the perfect match for us. They are called soulmates and are rumored as an invisible red string that attaches us to them. I was never one to believe in such fantasies, but one day my entire world came crashing down when the werewolves entered Seabrook.

In case you've forgotten my name is Addison, I am currently at Cheer camp with my best friends Bonzo and Bree, as of right now practice just ended for the zombie team. I told everyone to go ahead and get ready for tomorrow's competition against Bucky and the Acey's. I was thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple of days. I've been writing letters to Zed every day but it seems he hasn't written back to me yet. And then there's the thought of him possibly not wanting to ask me to prawn, or maybe that's the reason he can't. Perhaps he's planning an extra special surprise and it's taking over his schedule or maybe it's his football schedule. Well, whatever it is, I miss him terribly but I can't find the time to tell him that I feel so out of place, like I don't belong.

Now, don't get me wrong there's a beauty in having zombies and humans coexist but when you have striking white hair it seems you don't have a place to fit in. Seabrook is all about having a group and fitting in. I joined the cheer squad because it's what my parents told me to do in order to find my way. Even being a cheerleader and having a kind boyfriend isn't enough for me anymore, I want to know who I am, I want to explore the world around me, and I want to finally belong to someone or something that's so much more than Seabrook. Zed always tells me that I think way too much and need a cool down every now and again, so I decided to go for a late-night run in the woods before heading to bed. The moon was shining so bright that night, the stars were reflected over the lake and the mossy green grass had the slightest shimmer in the night sky. I was running past all the tall oak trees when I felt someone was following me from the shift in the air and the wind increasing around me. I panicked.

"Whose there? Show yourself" I screamed out, it sounded much more brave in my head than it actually came out of my mouth. The only thing that I heard was silence and a distant howl from afar. Quickly I ran back to the cabin and changed my clothes before falling asleep. I glanced over at Bree's bed and noticed Bonzo was with her tangled up in the pastel pink sheets. I smiled as I slid into my bed thinking about the next time I'd get to see Zed. Little did I know there was a pair of yellow eyes watching me sleep peacefully throughout the night.

I was forced awake by a blow horn that Jacey so pleasantly set off in the bright early hours, we were forced to get up early to prepare for the competition. Buckey didn't know it but I knew there was no way he could win against the amazing performance I created, who knew the zombies were amazing at somersaults and backflips? Just as my team finished our breakfast Buckey called us down to the obstacle course. First we'd have to do a quicker performance than the wall would turn into a rock-climber and my team would have to zip-line over the mud run to reach the trophy. It was a challenge but after we finished our performance I looked over and saw that half of Buckey's team was face down in the mud pit and the other half was clinging to the rope for dear life. I glanced up and reached out for Bree's hand, she pulled me up above the rock wall, after Bonzo strapped everyone in, my team ziplined over the pit and landed with the cheer camp trophy in our hands. I really only got to hold it for a second, it was extremely heavy, but Buckey as per usual turned the competition into a publicity stunt.

"Now that you've held your trophy I have an announcement to make me the great cheer captain who is resigning. I will be taking over the school as the class president. So who should take my place as cheer captain?"

There were so many people talking at once, I couldn't even get a word out. If I knew one thing about myself it was that ever since I was a child I dreamed of being a cheer captain. Bree placing her hand on my shoulder snapped me back into reality.

"I think that Bree should be the cheer captain. If anyone can hold a united front I just know it's going to be her."

Everyone behind me, including the zombies stopped for a moment before erupting into yells and cheers hoping for me to become captain. The Acey's were frozen in disgust at the thought of me becoming the cheer captain, but then again I wasn't covered head to toe in mud.

"When I become the school president, I'll choose the best fit. Better beat Addison if you want my throne" Buckey glanced at Lacey covered in mud, her uniform covered in dirt and mud but her hands and hair free from any mess

"Lacey, you can't be afraid to get those jazz hands dirty to win! You've got to be kidding me!" Buckey ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he left to pack his bags for the trip home. I pre-packed my bags last night and ran towards the forest. Buckey always enjoyed scaring the first-year campers by telling stories of wolves and werewolves attacking in the middle of the night. I never knew if it was true, a long time ago the pioneers were attacked late at night and it was rumored they stole a mysterious energy source that they've been profiting from ever since. I always wondered what it would be like to be a creature of the night, to have a pack or a group of people to which you'll belong forever.

I was so focused on my thoughts I tripped and cut my knee open and a branch pulled a patch off of my jacket. All of a sudden a rush of movement was heard, as I looked above me perched on top of a rock is a boy, brown hair with a white streak, piercing yellow eyes, and a fur coat with a purple shirt. He was stunning standing in the sunlight, his fangs poked out from his mouth when he howled into the air and disappeared from my sight. For some reason I knew this was a secret that needed to be kept hidden, I just knew if anyone from Seabrook found out about their existence the monster laws would restrict them from living peacefully.

I couldn't help but call out after him, I didn't even know I screamed out asking for his name but I could barely remember getting up to chase after him. I was standing alone in a small clearing, the world around me seemed like it was spinning. Turning my back I felt the same rush of movement as before, he was there. He was peering through the leaves of the tree.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but who are you?" I waited for a response I'd never get, in a second he was gone, I rushed over to the trees, located on the ground was a small empty box. After opening it, much to my disappointment, there was nothing. I decided to place the box into my jacket pocket, I have to go before the buses leave without me. Quickly I rushed out from the woods, stopped by the cabin and grabbed my bags.

I decided to let Bonzo and Bree sit together, half-way through the trip home Brew jumped up and squealed in surprise, she wrapped her arms around Bonzo who was still holding the apple where he carved a portrait of Bree and the words 'Prawn?' at the very top.

"Yes! Oh my god, I was just asked to Prawn!" Bree's voice echoed out throughout the bus, so many cheers and claps made me feel even smaller than I already felt. I sunk down into the seat and wrapped my arms around myself, I ended up falling asleep and woke up to everyone screaming. After jumping up out of my seat I saw Zed standing on a ladder a few feet away from us. The next thing I knew the bus had crashed into a clearing of trees, I lifted my hand to the throbbing pain on my head, all I saw was red. My vision was fuzzy, and I was half under the bus and stuck between a huge oak tree. I looked inside the bus window, no one was there, I could hear voices shouting and screaming but couldn't form sentences from them. I hadn't realized the groan of pain that slipped past my lips, within seconds I felt myself slip free from my state of confinement, I could see the yellow and purple hazes around me. I wasn't scared, I felt at home, for once I felt that I was somewhere where I actually belonged. I was in someone's arms, they felt so familiar to me so I allowed myself to drift asleep surrounded by the scent of pine leaves.


	2. Chapter 2: le sauveur

Wyatt

The full moon shined against the lake, small ripples washed over one another as small pebbles skipped gracefully above them. Small leaves and twigs cracked from footsteps that could be heard over the sound of the waterfall in the distance. A hand touching my shoulder caused a small growl to slip past my lips and my eyes flashed golden. A slight chuckle was heard above me, turning around I looked at my older sister Willa, she is the current Alpha of our pack until we locate the moonstone and regain our elder's strength. We both walked back to the den in silence, it's been rather difficult for our pack since we've been outcasted to live in the forbidden forest, our energy source was stolen centuries ago, and the search for the great alpha has to lead us nowhere for years. However, as of recently, I've picked up on a new scent, it only appears late at night, so I sneak out in search to figure out who it is. Tonight they didn't come out, but I noticed they have striking white hair, I've bit my tongue and withheld information to ensure safety and order of my pack.

Willa was miles away from me, her black hair hit her lower back as she played with the white streak, twirling it around her index finger. She's been very strict lately, all wolves have to be in the den before the sun goes down, and she only allows Wynter and I to hunt for food, gather materials and collect water from the lake. It's been tiring holding the pack on my back, but that's just something you do for family, you care for them when they can no longer do it for themselves. I looked up and realized I was standing outside the den, I tried to move but a honey scent flooded every bone in my body, my fangs started pulsing and my body began moving on its own. I had completely lost control of my wolf, they were whispering jumbled words back and forth.

Mate. Soulmate. Lover. Alpha. Find her. The words became more aggressive the closer and closer I got to it, a few steps away I forced my body to stop, I grabbed the nearest tree branch and lowered myself to the ground. I don't remember how long I sat there, I let the air around me soothe my nerves and lulled me to a peaceful state. I was awakened to a rush of movement, I heard footsteps and a soft hum near the lake, my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself trailing after them. I could see her beautiful white hair, my heart started contracting and I felt the greatest feeling of need from her. She made me feel things I didn't know were possible, I felt loved, wanted, and needed I didn't even know her name but she was simply breathtaking. I couldn't remember even running towards her, I only remembered the wind picking up behind me, I could sense she was startled after my foot stepped on a twig snapping it into pieces.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Her soft voice came out like a whisper, I could barely hear it over the sound of the water picking up speed from the current. I wanted to appear next to her and tell her my name but it's best if I stayed silent. I ran off to the cliff dashing past her, the tree's leaves shook and fell to the ground, the branches scratching my forearms. I was perched against the rocks on top of the cliff, I looked up to the full moon and a howl echoed into the night air.

I walked back to the den, I had so much on my mind. Who was she? Why was she in the woods alone? I wanted to know everything about her, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I stopped and realized what I was thinking, how could I think about my love life when my pack is growing weak and dying as every day passes without the moonstone? I slipped past the rock entryway, my fingers lightly scratched the cave walls touching the golden paint of our tribal symbols. I took my place near the stairway, and grabbed the white quartz and lifted it towards the moonlight.

A young girl appeared, with white beautiful hair, she was howling into the night, mountains and trees surrounding her as her pack howled back. This was the prophecy, to find the great alpha and they'll find the moonstone and restore order to us. Willa wasn't supportive in my search for her, she said on multiple occasions it was a lost cause to search for someone who doesn't exist.

I heard a rush of movement and seconds later my back was pressed against the hard stone stairwell, Willa snarled and pushed my skull more aggressively into the wall. Her eyes flashed yellow and her grip got more painful as the seconds passed on.

"Wyatt, you have five seconds to tell me why I found a human walking in the woods, covered in your scent!" Her voice low enough for me to hear it, she was enraged her fangs were mere seconds away from ripping a hole into my throat.

"Willa, I only followed her for a second I followed a honey scent, I was trying to get a better look but startled her in the process. I never touched her." I choked out the words, Willa's grip was very slowly cutting off my oxygen supply, she let go of my throat and I slid down the wall and rubbed my bruised neck

"Whatever you say, brother. I followed her back to a cabin, she has striking white hair, and this isn't the first time you've seen her either. Get some sleep, this issue will be talked about with the surviving elders and the pack tomorrow."

I closed my eyes, and let sleep take over me. Her white hair was the last thing on my mind, I could vaguely smell the sweet honey that drifted off her in waves. Whoever she was, she was stunning inside and out. If only the tables were ever in my favor, a girl and a werewolf when would that ever happen? I smiled and the last thing I remember is a blanket being thrown over me. What I didn't see was Willa grabbing a small box that held the great alphas fully-charged moonstone necklace and slid it into my pocket.

I was woken up to Wynter snatching my blanket off of me, she laughed so hard she began crying, it took her a couple of moments to regain her senses. She handed me an apple and a small bowl of berries she picked up during the last trip outside the den. I devoured my meal within seconds and ran my hand through my hair as I walked into the elder's meeting room. Willa was standing beside our mother, who looked more fierce and brutal than any one of us combined. Her black hair was tied into a bun and the instant I stepped into the room her eyes locked mine.

"Wyatt, we're here to talk about your new advancements in finding the great alpha. We want to hear firsthand from you rather than your sister. There is no bad blood here, just a mother's concern for her own blood." Her voice echoed throughout the room, murmurs and whispers echoed back, it was very rare that a wolf talked so openly about their children. It was a nice reminder that I was still her blood, with or without the pack with us.

"I recently began sneaking out of the den, I noticed a very strong scent of honey mixed with vanilla, yesterday something happened to where I wolfed out and began to hunt it down. I was able to regain composure and found her. She has striking white hair and looks identical to the photo we have of the great alpha." I scratched my next, I always got nervous being around the elders especially when it involved someone gathering information from the prophecy

"Wyatt, you can leave now. The elders and I will talk about whether or not this is someone we should track and question. Willa told me she followed her and stated she did, in fact, have white hair but mentioned it glowed when the moonlight hit it." My mother walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder before closing the curtain and turning her back to me.

A second later the scent of blood hit my nose, it was so strong I felt sick to my stomach. In the distance I could hear screaming and running, there were so many scents lavender, pine, all of them mixed with blood. I ran to find Willa and Wynter dressed madly and had the same crazed panicked look I did. We began running, the rest of our pack behind us, trees blended together, the air breezed past us, and the leaves falling in tow. We reached a clearing a large oak tree was smashed against a school bus, glancing inside I didn't see a single person, but I felt the presence of someone.

"Willa. Wynter. I feel someone's presence but can't see them, I can smell them faintly but the blood is masking too much of the exact location." Wynter and Willa began scouting the area and following paths of blood and searching for something that could help us. I closed my eyes and leaned into my hearing sense, I could hear very shallow breathing and short gasp for air. I turned around and Willa and the pack behind me. Squatting next to the bus I glanced under and I saw a body was stuck between the oak tree.

"Willa, there's a person stuck between the bus and the tree, their breathing is incredibly shallow and they've lost too much blood. We have to act now before they die. Next thing you know police come searching for them and we're thrown in jail for a murder we didn't commit." I hissed out the command, the wolves touched their moonstones and one by one picked up the bus enough for two of us to grab whoever was stuck between it.

Wynter, Willa and I glanced down, her eyes glazed over with tears, her shirt torn open large gashes torn open flesh on her stomach and arms. The tips of her white hair were colored light pink, her pulse was almost nonexistent.

"There's no time, Wyatt grab her, she needs medical attention now!" I felt a shift in her entire body, she had passed out and that was enough for me to allow the wolf to take over. My body was pushed past its limits, every muscle in my body was screaming at me to stop. I ran faster than ever back to the den, I clutched her closer to my chest. I tucked her hair behind her ear. And my entire mind was a frenzy I didn't even recall ever opening my mouth to growl or tucking her hair behind her ear and pleading for her not to die on me.


	3. Chapter3:LaVérité

Addison

The last thing I remembered was holding my hands to a gash on my stomach, my vision was blurry, the blood was bright and all-consuming. I recalled fading in and out of consciousness, I heard the muffled screams and yells of those around me, but I didn't have the strength or will power to speak. At some point, I blanked out and was transferred to another place entirely. My grandmother was standing before me, her hand outstretched to grab a hold of mine, her hair was the same striking white and had the most beautiful golden eyes. She glowed and was marked with purple symbols and wearing a fur coat covering her shoulders to her feet. I grabbed her hand and in an instant my eyes became white and tears began to fall from my eyes. The images I saw were the settlers storming into the forbidden forest burning down, cutting, and killing all trees in sight. They were throwing torches at a group of people with stunning golden eyes, with white streaks in their hair, their fangs poked out from their lips forming a snarl. Behind them a crystallized stone shining in iridescent purple hues was being taken from them, the settlers planted it under the power plant. Behind the trees, a single young girl with white hair stood watching in horror the events unfolding before her, she placed a piece of white quartz on the ground and howled into the night never to be seen again.

"That my dear Addison is the truth behind the werewolves and how their energy source was taken from them. I know you've read that the settlers were attacked but as history reveals itself they wanted the precious stone in which wolves owed their life to." my grandmother's voice rang out and snapped me from the trance of the vision

"What does any of this have to do with me? What does my white hair mean and where have you been all these years? Grandpa went mad looking for you, even when the zombies invaded he was bitten looking for you." My voice was becoming shaky and tears formed in my eyes

"My darling there is so much that you don't know and you have to discover for yourself. I'm here to tell you things will be forever changing the truths and the life you live is all a lie. You will find where you belong in due time. For now, hold on to this necklace and return it to its former owner." a black thread held a star gemstone that glowed like running water in the palm of my hand

My eyes flashed white again, a mother with black hair swept into a bun was standing before her two children, a young girl with black curly hair with a white streak in the front and her younger brother looking down at the ground. The images of them were hazy but looking around next to me stood my grandmother and holding her hand was me. She reached out and clasped the necklace to me and a small blue haze glowed and one of my eyes flashed a beautiful golden color. Unknown to me a small purple triangle etched itself on my inner wrist hidden for all-seeing eyes

I sank to my knees, the memories of these memories weren't my own, these had to be my grandmothers but why is she sharing them with me. My grandmother sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around me. I can't remember the last time I ever saw her or recalled ever meeting her. My memories were always of my grandpa who told me the stories and tales passed down from her. My voice broke out in a soft hushed whisper,

"What happened to my memories and to you? Every time I ask my parents they push the subject to the side and state I'll learn at a later time." My grandmother lifted my chin so our eyes focused on one another and I could see the pain in her eyes and the tears she had yet to shed, I felt as if maybe the truth was too much for such a young child to bear and the truth of my grandmother's life was not one I was ready for.

"Addison, believe me when I tell you, I left for your own protection. You were merely four at the time and my existence around you would cause great suffering. I loved you more than the stars in the sky and the ripples in the water, I still watched you grow into the strong woman you are now. But these coming months will push you past the limits, you have to let the red strings of fate decide the desires of your soul. You must open your eyes Addison there are people waiting for you on the other side."

The last thing I saw was my grandmother walking away, her coat revealing a deep purple blouse and her arms covered with symbols and at the base of her neck held a necklace shining brighter and brighter the more this world erased itself from my memory.

A small pain-filled gasp left my lips and through my haze filled eyes I saw someone glancing from under the bus, I realized that I must have been stuck between the front of the bus and a massive tree. I went to lick my lips and tasted the metallic sting of my blood, my body felt so many things at once the pain, the calmness, and the still movement of people shouting around me. I remember my body falling back, I was laying on the ground and in seconds I was thrown into someone's arms. I inhaled the sweet smell of pine leaves and the musk of heavy rainfall.

"There's no time, Wyatt grab her, she needs medical attention now!" I heard a slight growl in the girl's tone, I blinked and opened my eyes for a moment she looked so much like the little girl my grandmother had shown me

For some reason unknown to me, I whispered something under my breath, my body shook for a slight moment and everything became still. The darkness returned but this time I was greeted with both my grandpa and my grandmother holding out their hands reaching for me, without a second thought I walked into their arms.

I felt an entire change in my body as if something deep within me had been unlocked, a small handful of memories began running through my mind and I remembered watching my grandmother die in a cave with golden tribal symbols with roses and lilies covering her alongside a white sheet of linen. Besides her, my grandpa held her hand and whispered, 'hail and farewell, our great alpha' my body went into a shock. What is the great alpha and why could she not recall her grandparents or parents ever mentioning it to her?

Thinking back to the visions my grandmother showed me I linked it back to the werewolves, could my grandmother have been one? What if the women and children I saw were friends of her grandmothers? My head was spinning with so many unanswered questions, everything stopped when I felt air rushing past me, twigs and leaves barely scratching my arms and the hum of wildness in the air.

For a single second, pushing past the pain I glanced up and saw the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, his black hair sticking to his forehead, my heart began to beat faster and faster the longer my gaze was focused on him. My stomach tightened and before I fainted I glanced and saw the most unique cave full of purple, yellow and golden hues.

I opened my eyes but was not in my body, I glanced around and noticed the boy was washing the blood off my body with a mixture of flower petals, crushed herbs, and shimmering powders. His hands were incredibly gentle, he made it a habit to push a piece of my hair behind my ears. Behind him stood two girls, holding clothing and more supplies of bandages, clothes, and paste of some sort.

The girl noticed something shimmering in my hand and hung it in the air, a gasp shook through the den and a moment later the piece of white quartz exploded and a note, photograph, and a dagger fell from it. The silence went through the air until the boy spoke softly into my ear,

"Just who are you? Are you the great alpha?" As I crashed back into my body his lips pressed a small kiss to my forehead before he began wrapping and dressing my wounds.


End file.
